


It's Been An Honor

by PepperF



Series: British Museum [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't have to be an archaeologist to recognize a sharp, stabby implement when she saw one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been An Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurora_Novarum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Novarum/gifts).



> For aurora_novarum, who requested Sam and Daniel, and also happened to request one of my all-time favourite rooms in the museum, the Mexican gallery (room 27). It's full of Mayan, Aztec etc stuff. I went there when I was a kid, and it made a huge impression on me. It's beautiful, but very sinister at the same time. My favourites are all the turquoise mosaic things, but what inspired this ficlet was a frankly terrifying ceremonial jade perforator.

"Daniel," said Sam, warily. She didn't have to be an archaeologist to recognize a sharp, stabby implement when she saw one.

A couple of paces away, also on his knees, Daniel gave a slight, unhappy laugh. "Um, well, the good news is that they view us as nobles," he said.

"And the bad news?"

"Oh, they need some captured nobles for the ritual bloodletting, so that guy over there in the fancy headdress can become king."

"Shit," said Sam, succinctly.

Daniel pulled at the bindings that tied his arms tightly behind his back, but they wouldn't shift. They hadn't bound Sam's wrists, but she couldn't do much. Everyone was watching. The man in the snazzy turquoise armbands was giving a rousing speech to the audience. Sam glanced around. Too open, too exposed, too many people...

"This bloodletting. How much blood are we talking about?"

"Not a fatal amount," said Daniel. "But..." He trailed off as one of the guards shot him a suspicious look.

"But...?" asked Sam, when the guard looked away.

"Well, there's two ways they usually take blood. See the rope?"

Sam glanced in the direction Daniel had nodded. "The one with the..."

"...Thorns, yes. Women, um, are expected to draw them through their tongues." Sam blanched. "But I think you're okay. It looks like Mrs. Fancy Headdress is taking that honor."

" _Honor_?"

Daniel glanced at her. "Great honor," he said, but without his usual bravado. "They, uh, plan to honor me, Sam."

"How..." She had to swallow before she could continue. "How do the men go about the bloodletting, then?"

"Piercing. Using the thing that looks like a jade knitting needle."

"Piercing...?" Daniel gave a quick glance downwards, and she didn't need to continue the question. "Oh god, Daniel."

He gave her a tight smile, and faced forwards again. "Don't mind if I scream a bit, do you?"

Sam dropped her eyes to the floor, blindly tracing the deeply-carved designs. Her hands were surreptitiously feeling at her pockets, but she had nothing of use, they'd taken away anything that might be a weapon, all she had was a crushed MRE and... Her hand closed around the small packet, the edges cutting into the grooves of her fingers, and she gritted her teeth. It was all she could offer.

She coughed, covering her mouth, and Daniel glanced back. She shook her head at him not to move, and then raised her hands slowly. "Daniel, let them know I just want to – to wish you luck," she said evenly, as the guards' hands went to their heavy clubs. The back of her head was still tender from the last time she'd encountered one of them.

Daniel translated obediently, and Turquoise Armbands glanced irritably back, still speaking to the crowd. He glanced at the guards, who moved forwards as Sam slowly got to her feet. "I just want to wish him luck," she said, as meekly as she could – knowing they wouldn't understand her, but hoping they'd understand the tone. She moved towards Daniel, slowly but steadily. "I'm not going to try anything." She held her hands a little higher. Turquoise Armbands glanced at Fancy Headdress, who gave Sam an assessing look. Their moment of indecision gave her just enough time to reach Daniel, and lean forwards to kiss him, full on the mouth.

When she looked up again, Fancy Headdress was giving Turquoise Armbands a nod of approval, and she let the guards take her back to her place without protest, feeling Daniel's eyes on her. Finally, she looked up, and met his eyes. He visibly swallowed, downing the two painkillers she'd been able to slip to him, and nodded his thanks.

She looked down again as Turquoise Armbands came forwards with the jade needle, blinking back tears. Sometimes all she could offer just wasn't enough.

\---

END.


End file.
